The invention relates generally to accessories for mobile electronic devices, and in particular to an articulated support for a mobile phone, tablet, or other portable electronic device. For many users, their smartphones, tablets, and other small, mobile electronic devices are essential. Unfortunately, the user may not have a hand free to hold such a device, and would appreciate the convenience of a hands-free support for the device. An articulated support for a mobile electronic device would resolve this problem. In a first exemplary embodiment, the arm may be mounted on a vertical floor stand or desktop stand. The device may be positioned at a point convenient to a reclining user. In alternate embodiments, the articulated arm may be supported by a wall mount, or by a headband worn by the user.